henryskitchenfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry's Kitchen 1 - How to Make Killer Oven Baked French Toast
< Previous Episode /''' [[Henry's Kitchen 2 - How to Make Henry's Anytime Chili for One|'''Next Episode >]] In this episode, Henry attempts to make French toast using an oven (and eventually a toaster oven). As this is the first episode of the series, it gives a good introduction by showing early on his awkwardness and editing style. We also get our first look at Henry as a depressed character in this episode while he is waiting for his toast to cook. His house is shown to be cluttered with items as he waits, doing nothing but sitting there and thinking to himself, as somber piano music plays in the background. He starts off by telling the history of French toast and then going straight into the instructions, where he substitutes many of the ingredients for his batter. Once his batter is complete he goes to slice bread and tells a story about unmarried women in the Middle Ages. He then prepares his bread by submerging it in the batter and placing it spaced out on a cooking sheet (which he notes is where most people mess up). He puts the bread in the oven to cook and waits 20 minutes only to realize that the oven wasn't cooking the bread at all. Since his oven seems to be broken he tries using a toaster oven, where he removes the spacing on the slices to make it fit. He waits another 20 minutes and comes back to the toaster over to find that his bread is charred and far overcooked. He ends the episode by eating plain bread instead of the toast he had cooked. Transcript Hello, and welcome to Henry’s Kitchen, where today we’re gonna making delicious, oven baked French toast. French toast was originally originated by the French in the early 6th century and they called it ‘payn purdyeu’ which in English translates to ‘lost bread’, and then later in the 16th century Henry V... Well let’s get started. First thing we want to do, since it’s oven baked French toast, we’re gonna preheat the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit. We’re gonna break the eggs, we got a little bit of shell in there, I like to kind of hold it like this. Okay so now we’re gonna add a couple of items to it. We have uhh half a cup of milk, I don’t have any real milk but I have soymilk which should work fine. I don’t have vanilla extract but I have maple syrup, which uhh, which you can substitute, just a little bit to taste, not too much. Okay, and then uhh, little bit of salt, and finally the magic ingredient: you’re gonna want to put a little bit of cinnamon, in there, and that’s what kind of gives it its sweet taste, and you can put other stuff in there, uhh as you get better at it. And now you just wanna, kind of beat it real hard, as hard as you can, uhh a lot of times that’s where people go wrong when they’re making french toast, cuz’ they’re not beating it hard enough. Okay! Now it’s time to slice our bread… We want to slice it up into manageable slices, and uhh. A common practice in the Middle Ages, umm, was that if a woman wasn’t married by the time she was 20 years old, umm, that was seen as a crime against religion, and then I guess she would be beaten into submission or sometimes tortured or even executed. Okay, what we wanna do is we wanna make sure that all of our bread is completely submerged in our batter that we made, and uhh, you can see that it’s absorbing it quite well here. Okay, now that we’ve completely immersed our bread into the batter, uhh, we wanna place them evenly out on a cookie sheet, and we wanna give them a little bit of space in between, that’s one of the things that a lot of people fuck up, is that they don’t leave enough space so the bread doesn’t have enough time to breathe, while it’s uhh, while it’s cooking. Okay! Uhh we’re ready to put it in the oven. Okay! Now we’re ready to put it in the oven. Now for the hard part, waiting. We’re gonna wait about 20 minutes now, and when we’re done the reward will be the most delicious, umm, French toast, that you could imagine. So we’re just gonna wait about 20 minutes right now. About more like 19 I guess. Okay, I think it’s time to take it out of the oven. Let’s see what we got here, this should be uhh, it’s supposed to be a little crispier than that on the outside. I’m not sure if uhh, well these aren’t even warm. What the hell, oh are you fu... Well I seem to be having a little bit of a problem with oven, so I’m gonna use a toaster oven instead, and it should come out about the same. Okay so what I’m gonna do is I’m gonna take our pieces of French toast, and I’m gonna put them on a toaster oven, and uhh, the toaster oven tray is a little bit smaller than, uhh the regular oven so we’re going to have to squeeze them a little bit, just to make sure we can fit them on there, and fu... We’re gonna go ahead and preheat, uhh, this thing to 400, uhh degrees. Okay, now that we’ve put the French toast in the toaster oven we’re gonna wait another 20 minutes, and uhh, and it should be ready, and it will be delicious and crispy, and uhh cinnam-y. Okay I think it’s been about 20 minutes, let’s see what we’ve got. Well it definitely smells pretty crisp, let’s see uhh. Aww shit, what the fu... Mmm, sometimes the bread’s pretty good just by itself. Thanks a lot for joining me and tune in next week when we’re gonna talk about how to make garlic bread. Category:Episodes